Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Sing
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Sing is another Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Illumination crossover film. Summary Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and their friends join Buster to save the Theatre with Miss Crawly. Plot Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby and Emily take a vacation in a world of anthropomorphic animals. They meet koala Buster Moon who owns a theater, having been interested in show business since his father took him to his first music show as a child. Buster is following financial problems brought up by the bank representative Judith. While Buster is going to lunch, Thomas and his friends first meet housewife and mother of 25 piglets Rosita; street musician mouse Mike; mobster's son gorilla Johnny; punk-rock porcupine Ash; and shy teenage elephant Meena. When they go back to Buster, they tell Buster's friend Eddie Noodleman that he will host a singing competition with a prize of $1,000. But Buster's assistant, Ms. Crawley, accidentally appends two extra zeroes, and the promotional fliers showing $100,000 are blown out of Buster's office into the city streets. Animals from all around the city gather for auditions. Those selected include: Rosita; Mike; Johnny; and Ash. Meena bombs her audition out of stage fright, while Ash's boyfriend Lance is dismissed from the contest. Rosita is paired with James and another pig contestant named Gunter for a dancing routine. Gordon and Mike both have singing lessons. Toby replaces Lance and teaches Ash singing. Henry teaches Johnny to sing and Ms. Crawly teaches Johnny piano lessons. Although Buster and Thomas discover the flyers show a prize of $100,000, money Buster does not have, he remains optimistic. Buster convinces Eddie to arrange a visit with Eddie's grandmother, former opera singer and theater actress Nana Noodleman, to persuade her to sponsor the prize money. She is hesitant to contribute, but agrees to see a private screening of the show. Encouraged by her grandfather, Meena tries to ask Buster for another chance, but becomes his stage hand instead. When some of the other acts quit, Meena is added as an act. The performers' individual problems begin to hinder rehearsals. Rosita flounders in her dance routine with Gunter, having been distracted by her parenting duties that have fallen into disarray. After discovering Lance with a new girlfriend Becky and evicting them from her apartment, Ash is heartbroken and in no state to sing her assigned song "Call Me Maybe". Johnny is torn between having to help his father as the driver of the getaway car in a heist and making the practices. When Johnny tries to do both, he does not show up for the planned pickup, and his father and his gang are arrested. Meena does not get any help overcoming her stage fright, and Mike, certain the prize money is as good as his, buys a fancy car to impress a girl mouse, and swindles a group of bears in a card game at a nightclub. The day of the screening, the bears interrupt the show, demanding the money from Mike, who in turn, points to Buster. The bears open the chest containing the prize money, but it is nowhere near $100,000. The glass tank full of luminescent squids that Buster got to light up the theater breaks, and floods the theater, which then comes crashing down. With the lot repossessed by Judith, Buster, who had been living in his theater's office desk, takes up residence at Eddie's place (his parents' pool house). Although the contestants (besides Mike, who saw Buster as a fraud) visit him and try to cheer him up, Buster is too despondent to listen to them. He tries to start over by opening a car wash, using the same bucket that his dad had used to earn money for Buster's theater. When Meena and Edward go to the theater's rubble lot and sing Leonard Cohen's "Hallelujah", Buster hears her and is inspired to reinstate the show without the prize money. They perform in front of Rosita and Meena's family members. As Rosita, James and Gunter perform "Shake It Off", more animals are attracted to the scene as the show is broadcast on the news. Johnny and Henry's rendition of "I'm Still Standing" impresses Johnny's father, who then escapes from prison to reconcile with him. Despite interruption by Judith, Ash and Toby sing Ash's original rock song "Set It All Free", impressing Lance. Mike returns when his peers make fun that he was not able to sing like the ones on television and sings "My Way" with Gordon. Meena and Edward finally overcome Meena's fears and sings Stevie Wonder's "Don't You Worry 'bout a Thing" (along with Thomas, Buster and their friends), which literally brings down the house. The show becomes a success and impresses Nana, who was in the audience. Nana buys the lot, and the theater is rebuilt and reopened. Buster thanks Thomas and his friends for their help saving the theatre. Thomas and his friends leave the place and go back to Sodor. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. Songs Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Illumination crossovers